In recent times, using blockchain technology and/or tokens to track inventory, including potentially, equities or shares in a fund has been a subject of a lot of discussion. Moreover, the use of smart contracts to generate tokens on a blockchain have also become the subject of a lot of discussion.
Current token technology, however, does not allow for the use of tokens as collateral in financial transactions that are executed via smart contracts using blockchain technology.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide for a method, system and program product that provides to the use of stable value digital asset tokens to serve as collateral in transaction between users that are executed via smart contracts using blockchain technology. thus avoid the problems discussed above.